Clean slate New beginnings
by HaveSomeFire
Summary: Series of one shots. My take on the season finale and what I wanted to see. Few spoilers so please don't read if you haven't finished it.
1. Clean slate New beginnings

**Hey guys! So it's been ages since I posted something on here but I felt the need to after watching the series finale.**

**English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think. I still don't know if I'll keep writing but nothing's off the table.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just borrowed them for a little while.**

* * *

Piper watched her phone. It was 2:30 pm. Any minute now and she would finally see her. To say that she was nervous was the understatement of the year.

She couldn't help but think what this meant for her and Alex. Their future. And of course that made her nervous.

The path that led them here has been rocky to say the least, but they found a way to stick together.

After Alex was transferred, Piper knew she had to follow her.

She didn't believe Alex when she told her she needed Piper to set her free. It was all an act and she knew it. It was her time to make a move.

So she did the logical thing. She talked to her father and told him she was quitting. Bill wasn't thrilled but he understood. Her daughter made it very clear that she wasn't going to just stand there and not fight for her wife. Because according to her, it was worth it. After all, Alex DID spark joy.

After that Piper gathered all her stuff and bought a ticket to Ohio. She got a job at Starbucks and even though at first it wasn't much, it allowed her to pay rent. She was also studying again. In some ways, it felt like she went back in time. It was the college era all over again. But this wasn't the same Piper from ten years go. She changed completely. For good.

So here she was, three years later, leaning against her car and thinking about her wife and how they would be living a normal life from now on.

Well, at least as normal as they were able to, considering they were both ex-felons.

Piper was brought back to reality when she heard the front door of the prison being open.

"Okay Vause, you are free to go" said the CO. "And please don't come back" he added with a laugh.

"Believe me, it's the last thing I want" Alex said to him. She started walking but had to stop for a moment when she saw Piper waiting for her. She looked stunning.

Piper couldn't help but smile as soon as she saw her. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out. She started to walk towards Alex to meet her halfway.

They stopped right in front of each other, smiling.

"Hey" was all Piper managed to say before Alex cupped her face and kissed her. Hard.

Alex giggled when Piper, so engulfed by the kiss, let out a tiny moan. God, she missed that.

They separated when air was needed and Alex took her time to leave a kiss on Piper's forehead. "Hey" she said when their eyes met.

"Hey" Piper chuckled at her own response, "sorry, I don't know why I'm nervous. In a good way though", she rushed to say.

"Are you? Certainly didn't seem so when you shoved your tongue down my throat a few minutes ago" Alex was now smirking.

Piper punched her lightly on the shoulder. She also missed that smirk. "Asshole" she whispered.

Alex smiled, "god I missed you. So. Much." she said between kisses.

"Me too. You have no idea" Piper teared up a little but she cleared her throat and changed the subject. She didn't wanna cry. "So, uh, shall we?"

Alex nodded, still smiling and Piper took her hand in hers and led her to her car.

Once they were seated, Alex broke the silence. "So… this is a nice gift" she was referring to the car. Piper had told her that Bill and Carol showed up on her birthday last year with this car as a present. "So much better than the list of songs I gave you a couple years ago" she chuckled.

"Shut up! That was so much better and you know it" Piper looked at her for a brief moment before turning her gaze to the road again, her free hand stroking Alex's thigh lovingly. "I didn't want to accept it, you know. My parents are used to buy their way through any relationship. Like I would feel more loved with this car instead of a hug" Piper sighed, "and I also didn't want to hear them say how they helped me get back on my feet while I was still a disappointment. Anyway, I couldn't say no because I kinda needed it to come see you and make it on time so I guess I'll deal with the disappointment later".

Alex squeezed Piper's hand that was resting on her thigh, "I'm here now, we'll deal together if it's necessary".

The rest of the trip to the apartment was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Ready?" asked Piper while she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Welcome home, babe".

"Wow Pipes, this place looks amazing" Alex was in awe. It wasn't just the fact that this was definitely not prison and therefore a hundred times better just because of that. Piper always had a great style for decoration.

The place was small but it was perfect for them both. They were standing on the living room which was connected to the kitchen and on the far corner there was a hallway that Alex assumed would take her to the bathroom and bedroom.

Most of the walls were covered with small paintings and there was a small library with at least twenty books that caught Alex's attention. She stepped closer and took one to inspect it when she felt Piper's arms sneak around her waist.

"In case you were wondering, these are all yours" Piper whispered in Alex's ear and then proceeded to leave a kiss on her neck.

"You bought me these?"

"I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed"

Alex smiled and turned around still in Piper's arms. "You know you are all I need" she gave her a quick kiss. "But thank you, it was very thoughtful. I think I may have to marry you" she joked.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we're already married" Piper smiled.

"Well… about that" Alex trailed off, "we were prison married and now neither one of us is in prison so…"

"So what? We just act like it never happened? It was real for me, you know" Piper didn't know why but she was getting angry. She disentangled herself from Alex and was about to walk away but her wife stopped her.

"It was real for me too" she was serious. "Come on babe, relax. I was just…" she sighed, "I meant that we should probably get married for real. I mean, you'll have to wait until I'm stable enough to afford to pay for the ring you deserved but-"

"The ring I deserve, uh?" Piper smirked

"Shut up" Alex laughed. "Just… I'm in, okay?"

"I love you" Piper kissed her several times but stopped before it became too much. "Now why don't you go take a shower while I'll grab us something to eat. I promise you'll feel better afterwards. It made me feel better once I was out"

"I know something else that will make me feel better" Alex said suggestively.

"Later, I promise. Now go take a shower" Piper pecked her lips one last time and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Pipes?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face Alex who was still in the same place she left her.

"Thank you" Alex simply said. She saw Piper's confusion so she explained, "for not bailing on me, even though I told you to go. And most of all, for not giving up on us".

"Never. I'm not the same Piper that let go of your hand ten years ago. Sorry, but you're stuck with me now, Vause".

They both smiled. They were starting a future together and even though they knew it was not gonna be easy, they sure as hell would try to stand up to it and make each other happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're staring" Alex said from the couch.

She's been reading for an hour now and could feel Piper staring at her for at least half of that time.

"No, I'm not" Piper tried to act as if Alex was just imagining things but the fact is that she was indeed staring at her wife. She didn't mean to but she had to talk to her and apparently she spaced out while trying to figure out how to approach her.

"Yes, you are. You are staring so hard I'm afraid you'll burn a hole in my head" Alex joked, eyes still fixed on the book. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing" Piper said after a few seconds.

"Pipes" Alex insisted. She put her book down and looked at her wife. "Come here and tell me what's wrong" she patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Piper complied. She sat facing Alex, one arm across the back of the couch supporting her head. She looked her in the eye, "my parents" she sighed.

"What about them?" Alex asked while tucking a strand hair behind Piper's ear.

"Well…" there was no way out of this so Piper took the plunge, "first of all, you should know I tried to get us out of it"

Alex's eyes widened in surprise, "please don't tell me", she was interrupted by Piper, who confirmed her worst nightmare would come true.

"They're coming to visit on Sunday" the blonde grimaced upon seeing her wife's reaction. "Sorry"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Alex asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not at all. But it was bound to happen at some point, right?"

"I guess so" Alex sighed, "so what should I expect? Where do we stand with them?"

"Uhm, well they obviously know I moved here because of you. I made that very clear". Piper started fidgeting with her hands, "and my dad kind of understood but uhm, he didn't let me go without voicing his thoughts first".

"Which were?" Alex was trying not to lose it for her wife's sake but she didn't know how much longer she could pretend that everything was fine.

"It doesn't matter, Al. Really" the blonde tried to pass it as unimportant because she didn't want to upset her wife.

"I want to know"

"And I don't want you to get mad" Piper leaned in to kiss her to try and lighten the mood.

"I'm already mad, Pipes. So you might as well tell me what Bill said" Alex spoke when they broke apart.

"He said that you're broken" the blonde said slowly, "he also thinks you're not good enough for me"

"Wow" was all Alex said. She felt a pang in her chest because she believed that what Bill said was true. She was broke after all and she always thought Piper deserved better.

"I know what you're thinking" Piper cupped Alex's face and waited until their eyes met, "and it's not true" she kissed her lightly on the lips. "You are more than enough for me, and deep down you know it", she kissed her again, "we're all a little bit broken" Piper said through a small smile.

"What an asshole" Alex muttered after a while.

Piper just laughed at her. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do. And I love you, Pipes" Alex gave her a little smile.

"Okay, now that that's settled… why don't we go take a walk? We can worry about Sunday later"

"There's something else I'd rather do" said the brunette mischievously.

Piper smirked. She aimed to distract her wife and she apparently had succeeded. "Lead the way then"

* * *

Piper had just finished preparing the lasagna and was cleaning the kitchen counter while humming to herself, when she felt Alex wrap her arms around her waist. "Hey" she smiled.

"Hey yourself" the brunette kissed her neck. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, but not with this" she turned around, still in Alex's arms.

"I'm listening"

"I need you to go to the grocery store to get a few things" the blonde said trying no to laugh.

"Damn, Pipes. You got my hopes up there for a minute" Alex pouted and was rewarded with a quick kiss.

"I can't believe you're pouting. I wish I had my phone with me right now so I could take a photo of you pouting" the blonde laughed. "It'd look so good if I printed it and put it on that wall" she pointed to the wall opposite them.

Alex rolled her eyes, "why don't you put it up your ass?" she said ironically.

She asked Piper to make a list of the things she needed from the store and when she opened the door to leave their apartment, she was met with a shocked Bill and Carol. They were about to ring the doorbell when the brunette opened the door, hence the reaction.

"Oh hey, sorry I scared you" Alex said apologetically.

"It's okay" Carol said with a small smile, "you must be Alex, I'm Carol" she extended her hand to shake the brunette's.

"Nice to meet you" she replied politely and repeated the process of shaking Bill's hand. "Hey Pipes, your parents are here" Alex shouted while stepping aside to let the Chapmans in.

"Hi mom. Dad" Piper hugged her parents. "How was the trip?"

"It was nice" Bill answered courtly. "This neighborhood seems good, Piper. It's not Boston though, but seems nice".

Piper closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "I'll explain later" she murmured looking at Alex. She knew that if she explained why her father referenced Boston, her wife would get even more pissed off. "Uhm mom, dad, why don't you guys take a look around the apartment? I'll be right back with you in a sec"

"Do I wanna know what he meant with that?" Alex lowered her voice to ask her wife.

"Not really" the blonde wrinkled her nose, "but I'll explain later".

"Okay" Alex sighed. "I'll go get you the things you needed" she paused, "oh, and if I'm not back in 30 minutes, that means I skipped town" she joked.

"I'll meet you in Canada"

Alex let out a throaty laugh, "okay kid, see you in a bit" she pecked her wife's lips before going out.

When Alex came back she offered to watch over the food so Piper could spend time with her parents.

While they were eating lunch they chatted about Piper's later promotion and how she was doing at school. From time to time Carol asked something to Alex, wanting to know how she was doing at work and wondering if she already started with the course she was planning on taking, according to what Piper told her on her last phone call, to become a CFO. Alex thought she was really trying and she appreciated that. Bill on the other hand, well he was being an ass and the brunette was having a hard time controlling herself.

"So, I don't know if your mother told you but Danny called last week. He's now the head of cardio, oh and he proposed to Melissa and she said yes!" Bill was excited for his son. "That boy makes me really proud" he said with smile.

"Well at least one of us does, dad"

"Oh, come on Piper. Don't be like that. You know I love the three of you equally"

"Sure dad, it's okay" Piper sighed.

"Look Piper, I already told you that while I don't agree nor think that your life choices are the best ones, I still love you. You're my daughter"

Alex scoffed. "Oh, come on!" she was annoyed at Bill.

"You have anything to say, Alex?" he said, his tone serious. Daring her to speak up.

All eyes were on Alex now. Piper's hand was on her knee, squeezing it for support.

"Al" she pleaded.

Alex looked at her briefly as a way to apologize in advance for what was coming.

"I do, actually" she said trying to stay as calm as possible. "I think you're a hypocrite, Bill. You say you love Piper and yet you criticize everything she does. You don't agree with the fact that she chose me and moved here to be with me" she paused for a moment to rephrase what she just said, "sorry, I got that wrong. You think she ruined her life for me and hey, you may be right about that but don't you think that maybe, just maybe she would like for you to support her no matter what? Hey man, we all make mistakes. Haven't you?" she looked him dead in the eye. Alex didn't specify but she hoped her in-law understood she was referring to the affair he had when Piper was little.

"This is uncalled for" the man said irritated.

"No Bill, you know what's uncalled for? You trying to compare my wife's life to Danny's. While I'm glad that everything in his life is going excellent, you were being condescending towards Piper and I won't allow it. Not in my house" she took a deep breath to try and calm down. "I know you don't like me and think that I'm not good enough for your daughter and then again, you're probably right about that too" she never broke eye contact, "but in the end, it really doesn't matter what you think because Piper made a choice. And that choice concerns me".

Bill was quiet for a few seconds before he replied to Alex. "Like I said to Piper a few years ago, I'm entitled to my own opinion. And I think-" he was cut off midsentence.

"We're all entitled to them, Bill. But we never asked for yours. Sorry, but you have to suck it up" Alex paused for a second, "you know what I'm also really sorry? The fact that you can't see that in spite of everything, your daughter is happy"

Bill was caught off guard. Speechless. "Piper?" he asked, "don't you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I have dad. Alex is right, I'm really happy and that's the only thing you should focus on" she crossed eyes with her wife for a brief moment and mouthed a 'thank you' .

She then looked at her father again. He was quiet. It was as if he was trying to process everything that just transpired between him and Alex.

Carol was the first to break the silence after a few minutes. "I think it's better if we go, Bill" she stood up, followed by her husband who rushed to the door after barely saying goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, dear" she said to Alex, "Piper, I'll talk to him. Just give him time". Carol hugged them both before leaving.

"Did your mom just hugged me?" the brunette asked after Carol closed the door behind her.

"I think so"

To say they were both stunned by Carol's attitude was an understatement.

"Sorry I ruined lunch, kid. I didn't mean to snap but I couldn't stand him talking to you like that anymore"

"Don't be sorry, Al. And thank you for standing up for me"

"Always, kid" Alex hugged her wife. "You think they'll stay for Christmas?" she said to try and lighten the mood and was rewarded with a tiny laugh from Piper.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Hey again! It turns out I couldn't stop writing after that one shot. I'm a sucker for these two and I couldn't pass an opportunity to write domestic Vauseman. I don't want this to be a long story tho so I was thinking about doing a few one shots (I'm open to suggestions). **

**Last but not least, i want to thank the people who took the time to leave a review. It really means a lot! **


End file.
